Numbness
by craigduff
Summary: White has been feeling broken since N left and is dragged to the Nimbasa city summer festival to cheer her up. Marriageshipping White/Diamond Hilda/Lucas FIRST ON SITE!


**Hello this is Craigduff and this is what I believe to be the first White/Diamond fic on fanfiction.**

**I was inspired by reading 'Concessions of an Intelligent Young Male' by ibuberu.**

**The shipping is called Marrageshipping because of the whole white and diamonds thing going on.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Written in White's POV**_

He was gone.

Gone for ever.

He left with his kind words of following dreams and his search for the truth, taking out his pure white dragon and flying out into the unknown.

And he left me behind with my friends, family and home.

But I would have given it all away for that charming and naïve young man with his strange tastes and his talk of revolution.

I felt two hands grasping mine.

The one on my right was warm and rough with some dirt flaking off of it, the hand around my right was smooth, soft to touch and cold.

Cheren and Bianca were next to me, silently comforting me just by being there.

I felt numb as I smiled at them.

* * *

><p>I was never whole.<p>

Not after that day.

I waited in the Plasma Castle which was left only because of Alder's help.

My few challenges were done in the throne room while I spent the rest of the days either looking out to the sea from the large hole behind my battle field where I had my last battle the handsome young man and his luscious green hair or in the play room that N (oh how that name sends shivers down my spine, it's amazing what one letter could do to me) spent time in after his long stay with the hurt and lonely Pokémon in the wild.

* * *

><p>I was dragged out of the castle by Elesa and Skyla to "Have some girl time" in Nimbasa city and go to the festival going on to celebrate the start of summer.<p>

"Come oon White, you haven't left that scary place for a year, your fifteen, it's not good for you" Skyla complained to me with an immature pout.

"Yeah White" Elesa started, clinging onto my arm while gazing dreamily at her city's famous Ferris wheel, which had been the place where N and I had that wonderful, yet terrible ride over the city and he told how he was the King of team Plasma. "You need to get out more, see the sights, travel like Alder instead of staying in that dark place"

I ignored them, nodding when asked questions giving short answers, not paying attention to anything but staying a world of thoughts of N.

"White?"

I pulled out of my dream world to listen to the two girls with me.

But I instead I saw Elesa with a blonde man that seemed oddly familiar.

"White I was just asking if you would mind if I went off to show Volkner around the city" Elesa asked with a pleading gaze.

I looked at the blonde, Volkner, and it something clicked in my head.

"You're the gym leader from Sinnoh aren't you?" I asked

He smiled at me, acting completely different to the depressed star I was told so much about by the star struck model "That would be me, to be honest though I was dragged here with the elite four by Flint" he said as he pointed at a McDonalds clown trying to chat up Skyla.

I turned back to Elesa and nodded my head giving the go ahead.

I walked away just wandering through the crowds looking for something to get my mind off the hero of truth.

I saw something that caught my eye.

Pokémon, but not one of the 155 pokémon that I had either seen or heard of.

I jogged over to the fountain that they were by to find a large penguin with a golden mask on its head standing next to the fountain with a lion with a star on its tail gazing into the water which contained a blue, stripped fish with what seemed to be wings while a blue dragon with blades on its arms was sparring with a jackal with blue and black markings and metal spikes coming out of its chest and paws.

An eagle like pokemon swooped down and landed in front of me and a boy, about my age jumped down from its back.

He came up to the penguin and patted it on the back.

"Alright everyone!" he called out the pokémon "since you've worked so hard this year you can all relax, this is a holiday, just don't get too crazy, Gabite I'm talking to you."

I giggled a little as the dragon started to complain.

The boy turned around to see who had made the noise, as he turned I took in his figure, he wore a red cap with the Pokémon League trade mark on it with short black hair poking out of it, he had blue eyes and was wearing a white hand knitted scarf and a red long sleeved T-shirt and a blue denim jacket with black jeans.

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile to.

"Hi" he said, sticking out his hand "I'm Diamond, champion of the Sinnoh elite four"

I shook his hand smiling like a little kid in a candy store "White, champion of the Unova elite four"

"Champion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "aren't you a little young?"

I mockingly rose an eyebrow to reply "Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"Touch" he answered back.

"You mean touché?" I asked, smirking slightly at the childish joke.

"Maybe" he said with a small smirk.

We sat together just talking, about our journeys, my travels through Unova and defeating team Plasma and his battles through Sinnoh and saving the world, even how we both caught legendaries of our regions, not truly keeping them in our team but letting them go free, only joining when absolutely necessary.

It was getting dark and we both had to return to our separate lodgings.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Diamond asked, smiling lightly while looking into my eyes.

"Maybe" I replied.

He turned away to join the rest of his elite four.

Maybe, I thought to myself, Maybe I will be able to get over the gorgeous green haired sex bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, fluffy, I know.<strong>

**Well review.**


End file.
